Fotografías
by Haneko
Summary: Una sesión de fotos. ¿Cómo lograr sacar a tu Eros interior?
1. Fotografías

**Fotografía.**

Todos los competidores ya estaban en Barcelona para la gran final, hospedados en el mismo hotel.

Esa tarde, cada competidor tenía una sesión fotográfica para que salieran en televisión al momento de presentarlos.

\- Bien, Yuuri, comenzaremos con el traje de "Yuuri on ice" para liberar tensiones, te será más sencillo –dijo Victor en el vestuario sacando el traje de su funda protectora, el japonés, ya semidesnudo, tomó el traje y se lo puso con cuidado, siendo ayudado por el ruso para que quede perfecto- ya estamos listos, Alfred –sonrió, saliendo de ahí con su alumno.

\- Muy bien, ponte aquí en el medio de la tela blanca, Katsuki.

\- Sí… - había una plataforma cuadrada bastante grande y de un material que resistiría el filo de las cuchillas de los patines. Les sacó las protecciones para pasárselas a Victor y luego se subió.

\- ¿Qué representa esta rutina? –preguntó el fotógrafo poniéndose en posición.

\- A Yuuri –Victor sonrió.

\- Entonces, sé tú mismo –el hombre ya estaba preparado pero al ver al patinador simplemente parado mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa tímida ladeó la cabeza. Esa no era una pose, era simplemente un chico asustado- ¿Katsuki?

\- N-no soy bueno en esto… no sé que pose hacer…

\- Solo has alguna pose de tu rutina. Mira, así –Victor apoyó todo su peso en una pierna, la otra la dejó en punta detrás y abrió sus brazos como si volara, echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Yuuri lo imitó pero un poco más sonrojado. Alfred aprovechó y tomó un par de fotos en esa pose. El ruso fue indicándole poses pero no estaba contento con eso, necesitaba que Yuuri fuese él mismo ya que esa rutina era eso: Yuuri.

\- Vamos, Yuuri, puedes hacerlo. Muéstrame al verdadero tú. No tengas miedo de quien eres, siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo.

Las palabras de Victor hicieron sentir al cerdito con más confianza. Asintió y por su propia cuenta terminó haciendo algunas poses más.

\- Bien, bien, perfecto –Alfred sonrió satisfecho- ahora ve y ponte el otro traje.

\- S-sí… -Victor se acercó para pasarle el protector de los patines. Bajó de la tarima y fueron nuevamente hasta los vestuarios. Nikiforov guardó con cuidado el traje que recién se sacó mientras el otro se iba vistiendo con el siguiente.

\- Yuuri, sé que eres muy tímido, pero ahora debes representar a un verdadero Eros –Yuuri se sentó para que Victor acomodara su cabello hacia atrás- quiero que te diviertas, que juegues, que lo disfrutes tanto como lo haces en la pista.

\- Lo intentaré…

\- Si puedes ser Eros sobre el hielo con tanta gente mirándote, puedes serlo aquí, en la intimidad entre tú y yo.

\- Y Alfred…

\- No pienses en que él está aquí –se puso delante de él y le tomó ambas manos para que se pusiera de pie y juntó ambas frentes- somos solo tú y yo.

El menor sonrió y asintió. Regresaron y Yuuri volvió a subir a la tarima.

\- Continuemos –dijo el fotógrafo poniéndose en posición con la cámara. Katsuki suspiró, cerró sus ojos un momento y luego comenzó con la primera pose: la que abría su rutina.

Victor lo observó muy atento, dándose golpecitos en los labios con un dedo. Aún se lo veía tenso.

\- Un segundo, Alfred –caminó hasta el chico y subió a la tarima, Yuuri estaba de perfil a la cámara y Victor se acomodó detrás de él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos con sus labios cerca de su oído- deja salir a ese chico seductor. Sé que está escondido y que cuando sale es lo más sexy que puede haber sobre la tierra –acarició su pecho y con una suave caricia bajó hasta su abdomen- déjate llevar…

Katsuki cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios dejando salir un leve quejido placentero. El tercero en la habitación, siendo ignorado, aprovechó a tomar algunas fotografías del momento. Incluso cuando Victor se acomodó delante del chico con una rodilla en el suelo y sus manos en la cadera de su alumno.

\- Mírame, estoy a tus pies, sedúceme… enamórame… -Yuuri lo miró con sus ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa con más confianza. Movió lentamente una mano hasta la cabeza del peliplata y la bajó en una suave caricia hasta su mejilla, dejando su pulgar en el labio inferior del ruso- eres Eros, te gusta seducir, tener al mundo a tus pies y saber que puedes tener a quien quieras. Puedes desnudar a quien quieras, tienes una mirada que le puede hacer el amor hasta a la persona más difícil de alcanzar…

\- Quiero seducirte…

\- Ponme a tu merced… -se puso de pie y juntó sus frentes nuevamente. Cuando Yuuri tenía los patines puestos era apenas un poco más alto que el ruso- la recompensa de lograr lo que más deseas es muy satisfactorio –Yuuri tembló un poco y Victor sonrió. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y se bajó de ahí, volviendo a ponerse detrás del fotógrafo- hazle el amor a la cámara. Imagina que la cámara es la persona que más deseas en el mundo.

Yuuri sentía su pecho acelerado. La historia de Eros trataba de un hombre que iba seduciendo a todas las mujeres a su paso hasta que se encontraba con una que parecía imposible. Eso es lo que Victor era para Yuuri hasta hace unos meses: alguien inalcanzable. Pero ahora lo tenía, sabía de su existencia y _podía_ seducirlo.

Volvió a mirar la cámara como si en el lente pudiera ver los ojos de Victor y comenzó a posar. Alfred silbó impresionado por el cambio repentino de Katsuki y Victor… bueno, Victor estaba embelesado por lo que veía. Había convertido al chico más tímido e inseguro de la historia en una máquina que no hacía más que soltar hormonas y enloquecerlo.

Yuuri le sonrió a la cámara de manera altanera y pasó su lengua por sus labios, instintivamente Victor repitió la acción sintiendo que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, afortunadamente el fotógrafo anunció el final de la sesión.

\- Eso estuvo increíble, muy bien, chico –miró en la pantalla de la cámara las fotos que había tomado, orgulloso con su trabajo- ya puedes ir a cambiarte.

\- Gracias –Yuuri hizo una pequeña reverencia. Nikiforov le alcanzó los protectores de la cuchilla y lo ayudó a ponérselos.

\- En seguida te alcanzo, Yuuri –el chico asintió y fue hasta los vestidores. Victor se volteó hacia el otro hombre- Alfred, quiero una copia de todas las fotos que has tomado.

\- Con mucho gusto, Victor, te haré un álbum y también te las enviaré por e-mail por si quieres mandar a agrandar alguna.

\- Eso sería fantástico.

Victor se despidió del hombre y fue hasta donde Yuuri estaba cambiándose. Lo agarró dándole la espalda con su trasero en alto al estar bajándose los pantalones. Se mordió el labio y se quedó en silencio disfrutando de la vista hasta que Yuuri se enderezó al haberse puesto nuevamente su pantalón de ejercicio.

\- Muy bien, Eros –Katsuki dio un brinco al escucharlo- no solo estoy seguro que te llevarás el oro, sino que también te llevarás muchos corazones de los espectadores y habrá varios embarazos psicológicos en la tribuna.

\- Eeehh.. ehhh.. yoo… -Victor caminó hasta él. Con su dedo índice tocó en el medio del pecho aún desnudo del japonés y lo bajó en una suave caricia hasta el borde del pantalón.

\- Después de lo que vi, creo que ya estoy embarazado.

\- No digas eso… tú eres el que puede lograr esas cosas, no yo… -el sonrojo que portaba el chico era monumental.

\- ¿Sigues sin ser conciente de lo que eres capaz? Confía en esa sensualidad que irradias y no habrá nadie que pueda ganarte…

Yuuri asintió. Volvía a ser el chico tímido y ahora estaba abochornado porque no recordaba nada de la sesión luego de que Victor lo _excitara_. Había quedado en blanco.

\- Bien –se separó de él con su típica sonrisa- es hora de regresar a la pista para ensayar –comenzó a guardar el traje nuevamente en su funda que iba colgado en una percha. Yuuri se puso sus lentes, terminó de vestirse, se colgó los patines al cuello y Victor rodeó con su mano libre la cintura del chico, acariciando un poco la cadera y ambos salieron de ahí, uno demasiado feliz y el otro avergonzado pero con ganas de más…


	2. Inseguridades

**Inseguridades**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri regresó a Japón y Victor lo siguió sin consultarle nada. Se habían tomado todos esos días para descansar, nada de entrenamiento, aunque iban a patinar un rato de vez en cuando solo para divertirse.

Después de la sesión de fotos Victor había estado comportándose igual que siempre, más allá de que ande gritando a los cuatro vientos de que estaban comprometidos, pero Yuuri sí había cambiado sus pensamientos, había deseado que pasaran a algo más que el simple trato de entrenador-alumno, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta porque el gran Victor Nikiforov seguía siendo como una deidad para él.

Los últimos días Yuuri había vuelto a tener una actitud sombría y un poco depresiva hasta el punto de que había decidido esquivar al mayor con todas sus fuerzas, pese a que éste iba cada noche a su cuarto a buscarlo para ir a las aguas termales, el japonés se excusaba con cualquier cosa.

Al quinto día de las excusas, Victor se cansó y entró al cuarto del chico de lentes sin llamar antes, encontrándolo semidesnudo frente al espejo, solo con un boxer.

\- ¡Vi-Victor! –corrió hasta su cama y de un tirón arrancó el acolchado para taparse- ¡No entres sin llamar!

\- Yuuri… -su rostro estaba serio, muy rara vez se lo veía así al alegre ruso. Ingresó al cuarto y cerró tras de sí la puerta- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

\- ¿A qué… te refieres? –lo vio caminar con calma hasta la cama para sentarse.

\- Me hice el tonto estos días, pero ya me estoy cansando.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De tu actitud. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que me estás esquivando y que casi ni me miras a los ojos? Además estuviste comiendo el doble de katsudon, eso lo haces solo cuando estás deprimido

\- Ah… solo…

\- Deja de inventar excusas y dime la verdad –golpeó sobre el colchón a su lado para que se sentara, el japonés dudó un momento pero luego lo hizo aunque a una prudente distancia- ¿No te agrada que esté en Japón?

\- ¡Nada de eso! Todo lo contrario, me encanta… es solo que… -se mordió el interior de la mejilla en un intento desesperado para encontrar las palabras.

\- Estoy en Japón solo por ti, pero lo único que veo en tus actitudes es que no me quieres aquí, entonces, ¿Qué hago en Hasetsu, Yuuri?

\- Lo siento… -bajó la mirada al suelo- me encanta que estés aquí, en serio, es solo que… tengo ciertas inseguridades.

\- Me gustaría que me contaras sobre eso.

\- Victor… ¿Tú dijiste que estamos comprometidos, cierto? –el peliplata asintió- ósea que nos casaremos…

\- Así es.

\- Entonces… -se sonrojó- ¿Por qué no me has vuelto a besar?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Le di vueltas a este tema durante todo este tiempo y siempre llego a la conclusión de que solo te sientes obligado a estar conmigo –miró su mano, donde estaba la sortija- si yo no te hubiera dado ese anillo no tendrías la obligación de estar conmigo…

\- No sé porqué llegas a esas conclusiones. Estamos en el siglo XXI, nadie me obliga a casarme con nadie, yo decidí por mí mismo que quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta más directa? –con una mano se acomodó mejor el acolchado para cubrirse lo más que podía.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Te gusta el sexo? –esa pregunta generó un gran silencio incómodo en la habitación, las mejillas de Yuuri se encendían cada vez más y Victor seguía sin responder.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –preguntó por fin, ladeando su cabeza confundido.

\- Tengo 24 años, nunca tuve una novia ni nada cercano con alguien, pero pensé que al estar tú y yo comprometidos pasaría algo pero… no veo que tengas intenciones ni de mirarme con… ¿Deseo?

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos, Yuuri?

\- ¡No! Bueno, sí… -se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado- pero no parece que te atraiga de ese modo.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? –por fin una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el rostro del ruso.

\- Está claro que tú en ese tema tienes mucha experiencia y estaba esperando a que dieras el primer paso –bajó sus manos con calma y luego lo miró con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que el pecho de Victor se contrajera- No sé con cuantas personas has estado en el pasado, pero con solo saber que antes te acostabas con Chris… me queda claro que no puedo pretender ponerme a la altura de alguien que tiene un cuerpo perfecto como él. Solo soy un "cerdito" –dijo remarcando esa palabra como Victor lo había hecho algunas veces para referirse a él- que no tiene ningún atractivo, que engorda con facilidad y por más ejercicio que haga siempre quedan marcas que demuestran como es mi cuerpo realmente…

\- ¡Yuuri! –se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mire- ¡No digas tonterías! –lo miró con reproche- primero que nada: el físico no importa, solo importa lo que tienes dentro, ese corazón tan maravilloso que logra acelerarme el pulso. Y segundo: gordito o delgado, eres la persona más maravillosa que vi en mi vida, me vuelves loco y sí, lo admito, me dan ganas de manosearte todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi intención era ir lento, sé que no tienes ningún tipo de experiencia en este tema y por eso no quería que te sintieras presionado, pero no me imaginé que llegaras hasta el punto en pensar que tu físico no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí –lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el cuello del japonés- perdóname, Yuuri. Sí te deseo. Te deseo tanto que cada mañana despierto con ganas de hacerte el amor por haber estado soñando contigo.

\- ¿Qué… qué dices? –Yuuri, quien no podía ver los ojos celestes de su entrenador, comenzó a mirar para todos lados, nervioso.

\- Que cada mañana no puedo evitar jugar un poquito conmigo pensando que eres tú –se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa- claro que te deseo… te deseo con locura –Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Quieres tener tu primera vez conmigo?

Yuuri tragó pesado sintiendo un calor recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Asintió con calma y Victor sonrió aún más.

\- ¿Qué te parece sí… -la mano que tenía el anillo bajó para encontrar la contraria y entrelazar los dedos- tenemos una cita mañana, vamos al cine, a cenar, y luego a un hotel donde podamos estar solos y que nadie nos interrumpa?

Yuuri sonrió apenas y asintió con suavidad. Victor, orgulloso de su pequeño cerdito, se atrevió a darle el tan ansiado beso que ambos estaban esperando, pero éste no era un simple beso como el primero que se habían dado, este era un poco más apasionado para darle un adelanto de lo que le esperaba al siguiente día. Si fuera por el ruso, le haría el amor ahí mismo, pero los Katsuki seguían despiertos y podrían oírlos, además de que quería que la primera vez de Yuuri fuera especial.

Al separarse le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

\- Ahora quiero que descanses, yo me encargaré de las reservas y todo lo demás. Estoy ansioso –fue hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla lo miró de reojo- Y Yuuri, tu cuerpo me vuelve loco. ¡Ciao!

Victor salió de ahí dejando a Yuuri muchísimo más tranquilo sobre sus inseguridades y con ansias de que las horas pasaran para poder estar con su prometido. Lejos de estar nervioso, estaba más que listo para entregarse a él.

-.-.-.-

NOTAS: decidí continuar "Fotografías" porque vi que se quedaron con ganas de un Lemon jajajaja, y aunque no lo puse en este capítulo, lo voy a agregar al que sigue (hace años que no escribo un Lemon, no sé que pueda salir de eso).

Y con respecto a lo de Chris, eso se conecta con el fic que subí antes que se llama "Fidelidad". Decidí conectarlos porque está claro que Victor a sus 28 años no es ningún santo y con lo cercano que se ve con Giacometti siempre pensé que hubo algo entre los dos. (Todo carnal, nada sentimental).

Vamos a ver si Victor logra sacar a relucir nuevamente el Eros que hay en Yuuri.

PD: Acabo de escribirlo y no sé ni cómo habrá quedado, estaba ansiosa por subirlo así que no me di la oportunidad de ver si agregaba o quitaba algo de este cap. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
